The child of unlimited blades
by DEATH0845
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Fate/Stay night Unlimited Blade works. Percy will lose his mother and is taken to be trained by two goddesses both will teach him all he needs to know but it will be hard but he will have a companion. However will he be able to over come the challenge or will he fail?


Hey there Draco0845 I've decided that I was going to redo the first chapter cause it was to short I've decided and I would like to throw a shout out to Arc-Angel-Of-Fire I would like to say thank you for the constructive criticism it really made me think of how I should fix this story. Also thank you all who favorited this story it really means a lot. And there will be a few OC.

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works those belong to Rick Riordan and Type-Moon.

(3rd person pov)

Sally jackson was sitting in her college writing class waiting on the teacher when the door opens and the teacher and a new student walk in, the student is average height man who looks 18 about the same age as her, he was wearing a red shirt and black pants and had slicked back black hair and dark blue eyes. The teacher spoke breaking her train of thought "Class this is our new student Tokiomi Tohsaka he is from Japan" Tokiomi stepped forward and bowed. The teacher then said"Now Tokiomi will you go sit beside Sally? She can catch you up to speed on what we are doing and she can help you learn where your since you have the same schedule as she does" Tokiomi walks up to her and drops onto one knee and grabs her hand and kisses the back of it making her blush he then says"I hope that we will get along well beautiful" immediately Sally could feel all the girls glare at her which made her feel a little bit uneasy. Tokiomi seemed to be able to feel the room and just started laughing thinking it was funny. Sally sighed realizing it was going to be a long day and even longer till spring break.

Tokiomi point of view (Spring break)

I had been in America for about 7 months and really only hang out with my friend Sally, we tried to date but it really didn't work but we remained best friends she also knows I'm a mage. Sally is 18 years old about 5 ft 6 with brown eyes and brown hair a playful attitude and loves to play pranks but once she is in the classroom she gets serious she is trying to become a now we're going to this beach called Montauk it's supposed to be the most beautiful place ever so Sally claims but I told her I'd believe it when I see it. I've began to think about what I should do my dad told me I have two years to decide if I want to be a mage or if I want to live a normal life. I didn't realize I was in a deep thought till I felt Sally shake me I turned and looked at her then she just pointed in front of us and I looked and saw the most beautiful place in front of me. Without looking away from the beautiful site in front of me I said"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen it" she just laughed and said"I told you so Tok I used to come all the time it's got a great spot for swimming and a dock to fish off of." I opened my door and said"Let's go it's our break and would rather not wait anymore to have fun" Sally got out and said "Alright Tokiomi but just know one thing" "What's that" I replied. She immediately took off and yelled" Last one to the cabin has to make lunch!" "You little cheater!" I bolted after still losing but I didn't really mind cause I just made us some sandwiches which she started to complain but I just made a simple remark saying "You didn't say what I'd have to make so ha" she just laughed and said"tou-che" after we ate we changed into our swimsuits mine was a simple red pair of swimming trunks Sally's was a sea blue two piece which made her look hot. We swam for a bit having fun when it hit night we got out cleaned up and our fishing poles and our tackle boxes when we walked out a truck drove up and two figures stepped out one was a man the other one was a woman they walked up to us and the man said " Hello me and my friend come here a lot and was wondering since your going fishing would you mind if we joined you by the way my name is Poseidon, Poseidon Cruise and this is my cousin Hecate Bennet."

Sally's pov

So these two random people walk up to me and Tokiomi and ask if they can go fishing with us. I say" Let us talk it over" me and Tokiomi walk into the cabin he then ask" Do you think we should they seem like nice people"

"If you think we should we will I mean even if they try to do anything you can just hit'em with your magic" we both nod our heads and then we walk out. They seemed to have been having a nice little chat they turned when they heard Tokiomi close the door I say" We decided you can come fishing with us" we all then grab our tackle and poles and then walk to the dock we all talked reminisce about good memories we then all made a bet on who could catch the biggest fish. Tokiomi caught the biggest fish I'd ever seen making him the winner.

The next day

I woke up this morning feeling a little sore I then looked around me and saw the guy's shirt from last night in my room on the floor.I then remembered everything which made my face heat up in embarrassment and I began to wonder is he actually a god. I quickly throw on some clothes and walk out of my room it seemed Tokiomi just got up to he looked tired and had bed head from hell and honestly he looked really fun. When we got to the kitchen Poseidon and Hecate I think her name is were making breakfast when the saw us they simply smiled and set down two plates Hecate went and sat down on Tokiomi's lap which made him blush I just chuckled at him, then out of nowhere Poseidon pulled me into to his lap causing me to let out a loud eep which made me blush it was now Tokiomi's turn to laugh. Poseidon then makes the water from the sink hit Tokiomi in the face which makes all of us laugh except Toki and it proved he was a god.

Time skip 2 months

I was sitting in my bedroom on the floor crying my eyes out I just found out I'm six weeks pregnant. I hear my front door open then fast footsteps I looked up to see it was Tokiomi he leaned down and wrapped me in a hug and with worry asked"What's wrong Sally" "I'm pregnant Tok, I'm fucking pregnant and I don't know what to do I can't take care of a child and go to college at the same time!" "Sally I -" suddenly there is a knock on the door I don't even want to get up so I just yell"Come on in" I hear the door open and close the I hear a voice that makes my blood run cold "Sally where are you at" As I look up I see Tokiomi having to stop himself from getting up and murdering Poseidon. I reply "I'm in my room" he then walked in and saw me on the floor and immediately says in a worried voice" Sally what's wrong why are you crying" before I can reply Tokiomi does saying" You got her pregnant you son of a bitch you should be thankful I don't kill you, you bastard!" Poseidon grabs my hand and says"I'm so sorry but don't worry I will be here for you I promise but I just got a letter from your principal Tokiomi" he then hands Tokiomi the letter.

Tokiomi Pov

I take the letter and teared up as I read it my mom and dad were attacked my mom died and my dad was dying and he had told me I would have to be a mage I have no choice and he has already engaged me to a woman named Aoi I just fall to my knees and began to cry Sally wraps me in a hug after she read the letter and whisper sweet words to me Poseidon reads the letter and grabbed my shoulder to show he feels sorry for me and says" Sally go with Tokiomi to Japan, take a boat I'll make sure you get there as fast as plane does, if you travel by plane Zeus will kill you as soon as you get in the air" "But Poseidon what am I going to to about the-" a flash appeared in the middle of the room as soon as it disappeared it revealed Hecate she walked forward and hugged me and looks at Poseidon with sadness and says" Cousin you have to stay here in America Zeus will notice your presence in Japan and will make him investigate and once he sees her he will kill her-" Both me and Poseidon shot up and said" The second he tries he'll wish he'd never been born" Hecate looks pleased. Sally then spoke saying" Poseidon even though I hate it you have to stay here but don't worry I'll be back soon" she walked up to Poseidon and hugged him and just as he was about to protest I looked at him and shook my head telling him it is a useless fight because in the end he will lose. Hecate pulls me into the other room and looks me in the eye and says"Tokiomi I'm pregnant and the child is yours but I can't be around for the child's whole life but I will be watching it" I immediately pull her into a hug and cry in joy that I'm going to be a dad but then I stop and ask" What about the girl I'm engaged to" "Simple I will use the mist to alter her mind to make her think that the child is her's" I began to think I'm getting engaged to a woman I do not love and being forced into a life I don't know if I want or not. I walked into the bedroom and said"Sally pack you a bag, but make you pack everything you value because I just thought of something won't Zeus and Amphitrite find it weird that a ship going from America to Japan then back to America is going faster than the rest so Sally why don't you stay in Japan so that way the monsters and the rest of the gods won't be able to find the child so easily" Poseidon looked at me with a realization Sally looked down sadly and said"So I have to leave everything I know and go to somewhere that I know almost nothing about. Where would I stay how would I work?" I walked up to and pulled her into a hug and said" You would be staying with me and you wouldn't have to work my family is rich and before you say anything they know insulting someone I love is like digging their own grave now please pack."

Sally looked at me with joy and sadness as she left to pack. As I began to walk away Poseidon grabbed my shoulder and I could tell what he wanted to say. "Poseidon don't worry I'll protect her with my life."

He then let me go as I walked away.

Time skip 4 days.

As we neared Japan I sat in my room wondering how is this Aoi,my uncle, and my cousin are going to react to Sally.

"Aoi will know Sally is your friend but your uncle and cousin are another"

"WHAT THE HELL"

I then hear a familiar woman's laughter in my head and then I remembered the gods and goddesses could communicate through a couple of different ways. Then a familiar flash and there stood Hecate still chuckling.

"Hello Hecate did you have to scare the living hell out of me?"

"Yes especially since I won't be able to after you get into Japan and it felt like the right thing to but I gotta ask what do you think your uncle will say after all you know he wants his son to have the Tohsaka crest?"

"I honestly don't know"

Hecate then pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on my forehead and says" Well Tok you need to find out soon you are nearly to Japan"

She then flashes away with a saddened look on her face. I figured it was because a human she is having a kid with is getting married. But enough of that I get up and walk out of my room to Sally's as I knock on the door I hear some shuffling and some annoyed I began to feel scared because Sally was not a very happy person when just waking up. Before I could choose to run or stand my ground the door swung open and revealed a very grumpy Sally who honestly looked like she wanted to punch whoever disturbed her nap.

Sally Pov

I heard loud knocking that interrupted my sleep so I got out of bed and swung the door open to reveal a very scared looking Tokiomi I guess he remembered the last time he woke me up. " Hey Sally how's it going I'm sorry if I ruined your nap but I figured you would like to know that we are nearing Japan."

"Thanks Tok now would ya mind leaving do I can get dressed?"

He just nodded his head and left as I got dressed I realized I have to pack before I could even begin my bag was packed and had a note on it .

"Dear Sally,

I knew you would probably forget till you got near the shores of Japan to pack so I went on ahead and did it for you one of the last gifts I could give you.

With love Poseidon"

I just smiled and grabbed my stuff and walked out of my room as I opened the door I saw Tokiomi walking out of his room but he didn't look happy and that didn't happen often but I knew not to pry for it would mean him blowing up and that usually meant fire would emerge around him. So I just let it go and walked with him, the captain said we had docked in Japan and wished everyone a good day. As me and Tokiomi got off the ship I heard a guy yell" Master Tokiomi over here!"

As I looked around I saw a man in a suit yelling Tokiomi's name I saw Tokiomi's entire demeanor change from fun to serious he walked like he had a purpose and it sorta scary but I knew he needed to act like it.

Pov Tokiomi

As I walked off the boat to the car I began to think why don't I just let my cousin lead the Tohsaka legend? Then I remembered why he was a power hungry dick that would ruin our family name, as I reached the car and got in I seen my uncle and cousin the first thing I see is my uncle Shakar, a tall man with brown eyes and a scar on his left cheek, and my cousin Hiro,who looked almost identical except he was a few inches shorter, had dark blue eyes and he didn't have a a few minutes Sally got in and said hi which I really wish she hadn't cause that caused Hiro to start talking.

"So dear cousin how awful you must be feeling if only you had remained in Japan you could have saved your parents?"

I immediately clenched my fist to not punch the self centered sumbitch and apparently he wasn't done talking yet.

"And I see you brought a who-"

"Insult her and I promise you that you will be scared for your life every time you take a step and believe me when I say that's if I let you live"

"Now nephew you know he is joking but it is good to see you again now I wish to speak to you about something,"

"Uncle it is good to see you and I know what you want to talk about and the answer is no I will not let Hiro have the family crest"

"Tokiomi why I'm sure you don't the responsibility of carrying something so important Hiro is willing to carry it"

"No uncle, I'm sorry if it was anyone I would trust it to would be you but you,Hiro,you are a self centered arrogant prick and I won't let you ruin our family name."

Before Hiro could say anything the car stopped and the driver opened the door to reveal the hospital and my 1965 ford mustang. Sally got out and said goodbye and I just got out and grabbed mine and Sally's bags and put them in my car and led her into the hospital. As I walked into the hospital with Sally right behind me I walked right up to the counter showed them my idea and then they led me to my father's room. When we arrived at the the room I said"Sally you wait here I will be back soon." Before I even let her speak I walked in a closed the door and the sight I was greeted with horrified me, my father one of the 3 strongest mages in the world,looked like he had been beaten nearly to death.

"Tokiomi is that you?"

"Hey Dad listen I'm-"

"Don't you dare apologize this is not your fault and besides it is I who should apologize but son I don't have long come let me grant you the crest so I will know it is in good hands"

I walked up up to my father giving him a hug after we grabbed each other's forearms allowing him to transfer me the crest. As soon as I received the crest my father took his final breath, the nurses rushed in to try to save him but even they knew he was long gone as I walked out of the room Sally hugged me. A couple weeks later we had a funeral for my father and put him to rest strangely I did not cry but inside it felt like my world had shattered I lost so much in just a short time. Two months later I married Aoi and honestly as the days go on I feel as though I'm slowly losing myself.

8 month time skip includes marriage Pov Sally

A lot has happened while I've stayed here in Japan Tokiomi has changed being the leader of his family began to take a toll on him he became a little bit more serious lost the playfulness the simple way to put it Tokiomi was just a shell. As I walked through his house I began to wonder should I return to America or should I stay here truly. I was knocked out of my thoughts with someone bumping into my shoulder rather harshful I turned to see who it was I was met with a glare from Aoi. She has hated me ever since she met me especially since it was about time for me to give birth and Tokiomi has been helping me out.I then realized Aoi was talking and waving her arms with her speech or as I liked to call these moments her bitchy rants.

"-Are you even listening to you idiot?"

"I'm sorry Aoi I was in deep thought what were you saying?"

"You dumb whore I said watch where you're going" with a lot of hate and still using her hands.

"You know I'm not deaf you don't have to use your hands to tell me something."

She glared at me with more hatred and then left clearly ranting and raving as she got farther down the hall. I went to Tokiomi's office to see if he was there and he was.

"Hey Tok how ya doing?"

"You know how I'm doing Sally so stop asking.I feel like something is going to happen and if what I fear will happen comes true it will be horrible."

"OK Tok no need to get hostil but what can you do to prev- uh"

" Sally whats wrong?" He asked in a scared voice.  
"My water broke- uh"

Small timeskip of 9 hours.

After 9 hours of what felt like hell I heard a my baby cry and I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time but because of the pain I blacked out. When I came to I lifted my self up seeing Poseidon, Tokiomi,Hecate and two babies Poseidon holding one and Tokiomi holding the other.

"Poseidon let me hold it please."

They all jumped out of shock and Poseidon quickly got up and handed me the baby.

"What's the gender?" I asked cuddling my baby.

"It's a boy" he replied.

"He looks like you Poseidon."

"Well when he wakes up you'll see he has a hint of Hades in his eyes and I'm pretty sure he gets that from you" he replied chuckling.

I then turned my head to Hecate she was smiling but in her eyes I saw a glint I did not like.

"So Hecate was it as painful for you as it was for me?"

"Nope"

"What?"

"I used a potion I had made for goddesses that choose to go through childbirth making it to where the feel no pain and I doesn't take but 10 minutes to have the baby of course I had the recipe to brew one for a human but I lent it to Circe a long time ago" as she explained this I felt my jaw drop.

"That is messed up Hecate"said Tokiomi

I looked to Tokiomi who held up his child with the first true genuine smile since we came to Japan.

"Tok what's its name?"

He looked at me with a beaming smile and replied" Rin.. Rin Jane Tohsaka"

"It's a lovely name." I smiled at him maybe this would cheer him up and maybe he would find happiness in this world. I then thought of the perfect name for my son.

"Poseidon I thought of a name."

"What is it Sally?"

"Perseus...Perseus Achilles Jackson"

"It sounds wonderful"

There is the rewritten first chapter sorry if you think it's to long. And Also sorry for how long it took I'm sorry but I've had some stuff going on but hey at least it got finished. Now I don't know how often I will update but I will try to d it under 2 weeks if I can. And before anyone looks up to see if Jane Is really Rin's middle name don't I made it up because I couldn't find her real middle name. And with that I thank those of you who read this.

Please comment I would like to know what you think but please be easy on me.


End file.
